Q2 (épisode)
Q réapparaît sur le Voyager avec un fils adolescent aux superpouvoirs, Q2, menacé d’être expulsé du continuum-Q s’il ne se discipline pas. Q confie son fils à Janeway et lui demande d’aider Q2 à changer son comportement. Résumé ;Date stellaire 54704.5 D'une voix monocorde, Icheb fait un exposé sur les nombreuses violations de la Prime Directive par James T. Kirk devant Kathryn Janeway qui s'ennuie fermement. Soudainement, elle l'interrompt et lui annonce qu'elle lui accorde son examen. A peine Icheb est-il parti qu'une voix se fait entendre à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle se retourne et découvre un jeune garçon en uniforme de Starfleet. Ses appels à la sécurité étant inutiles, elle finit par lui demander qui il est. La voix de Q se fait alors entendre : le jeune garçon est son fils. Q et son fils font face à Janeway : Q2 (le fils de Q) déclare avoir toujours été intéressé par les histoires des Humains racontées par son père. Comme il est en vacances, il compte rester sur le Voyager pour étudier les Humains. Janeway se tourne vers Q pour protester, mais celui-ci disparaît. Résignée, elle se retourne vers Q2 pour lui expliquer quelques consignes de bases, mais il disparaît à son tour. Immédiatement, elle reçoit un appel de la salle des machines et découvre qu'elle a été transformée en discothèque et que le noyau de distorsion fait office de sonorisation ! B'Elanna Torres est furieuse mais quand Janeway tente de réprimander Q2, ce dernier se contente de la faire disparaître et réapparaître dans un couloir du vaisseau. Apparemment, le fils de Q a le comportement typiquement incontrôlable d'un adolescent... avec les pouvoirs du Continuum Q en plus ! Un peu plus tard, en salle d'astrométrie, Seven of Nine travaille sur une console lorsque ses vêtements disparaissent. Imperturbable malgré les commentaires de Q2, elle continue à travailler nue. Déçu de cette réaction, Q2 fait réapparaître ses vêtements. Il rejoint alors Janeway au réfectoire où un réplicateur vient de lui répondre "fais-le toi-même" lorsqu'elle a demandé un café. Neelix prend la défense de Q2 et se propose pour devenir son guide. Malheureusement, Q2 le trouve trop bavard et énervant : il fait disparaître ses cordes vocales et lui "soude" la bouche. Le Docteur lui-même ne peut rien y faire. Q2 appelle alors Janeway depuis la passerelle pour lui annoncer une surprise. Sur l'écran, Janeway découvre 3 cubes borgs. Courageusement, elle se prépare à les affronter mais Q2, pour augmenter la difficulté, neutralise les armements et les boucliers du vaisseau. Les Borgs se téléportent à bord et sont sur le point d'assimiler Janeway lorsqu'ils disparaissent soudainement, ainsi que leurs vaisseaux. Q fait sa réapparition et réprimande son fils : le Continuum Q a interdit d'interférer avec les Borgs. Il se transporte ensuite à l'écart avec Janeway et lui explique la situation. Lorsque Q2 a été conçu, c'était pour apporter la paix et la réconciliation dans le Continuum Q. Au lieu de cela, il a apporté le chaos. Humiliée, la mère de Q2 a renié ce dernier et a accusé Q d'être responsable de tout. De plus, les membres du Continuum Q lui ont ordonné d'éduquer son fils. Q avait alors espéré que Janeway parviendrait à inculquer quelques uns des principes de Starfleet à l'adolescent. Janeway conseille à Q de passer plus de temps avec son fils. Q est ravi de cette idée, plante un baiser sur les lèvres du capitaine et disparaît. Mais quelques heures plus tard, il fait sa réapparition dans le bain moussant de Janeway et annonce, frustré, qu'il vient de passer plusieurs années avec son fils et que la situation est encore pire. Le capitaine explique à Q qu'il doit faire comprendre à son fils que ses actes ont des conséquences. Q acquiesce... et transforme son fils en amibe oprelienne. Un peu plus tard, Janeway et Q observent une boîte de Petri contenant une gélatine verte. Q claque des doigts et Q2 apparaît, furieux. Son père lui explique alors la décision du Conseil : soit Q2 devient raisonnable, soit il finit sa vie sous la forme d'une amibe ! Les pouvoirs de Q2 ont été supprimés et il est laissé en tutelle à Janeway sur le vaisseau pendant sept jours, pour qu'elle l'éduque. Janeway n'est pas ravie de jouer le rôle d'éducatrice pour le jeune homme, mais elle élabore tout de même un programme chargé pour le maintenir occupé. Le lendemain, Tuvok le réveille très tôt pour des exercices physiques et mentaux. Puis il suit un cours de sciences physiques avec Icheb et Seven. Enfin, Chakotay doit l'initier à la diplomatie dans le holodeck. Dans cette simulation, il doit résoudre un conflit territorial entre les Boliens, les Romuliens, les Cardassiens, les Bajorans, les Nausicaans et les Ferengis ! Lorsque Chakotay revient, il n'en croit pas ses yeux : non seulement le conflit est résolu mais en plus, les Cardassiens se sont excusés pour l'occupation de Bajor. Un peu plus tard, Janeway découvre que l'essai que devait écrire Q2 sur le Continuum Q a été fait par Icheb et que Q2 a modifié la programmation de la simulation diplomatique pour la réussir. Effrayé de devoir terminer sa vie comme amibe, il supplie Janeway de lui laisser une seconde chance. Il explique qu'il lui est très difficile de répondre aux attentes de son père, qui demande beaucoup et il dit au capitaine qu'elle est son seul espoir. Touchée par les aveux du garçon, Janeway accepte de lui donner une autre chance. Quatre jours plus tard, Q2 s'est adapté à sa nouvelle vie et il effectue sérieusement son travail : même son essai sur le Continuum Q est brillant. Son seul échec reste la simulation diplomatique. En récompense, Janeway l'autorise à se joindre à Icheb pour une leçon de pilotage donnée par Thomas Paris. Après avoir aidé Icheb à piloter le Delta Flyer II dans un champ d'astéroïdes, Paris laisse les commandes à Q2. Une fois les premiers moments de nervosité passés, le lieutenant constate que Q2 est assez doué. Cette leçon a rapproché Icheb et Q2 qui deviennent amis. Un peu plus tard, Q fait sa réapparition pour vérifier les progrès de son fils : il est plutôt surpris que son fils se soit adapté facilement. Janeway fait lire par Q2 l'essai qu'il a écrit, mais Q ne semble pas particulièrement impressionné : il aimerait que son fils réussisse aussi bien dans des domaines plus "Q". Malgré les encouragements de Janeway, Q2 est très déçu par la réaction de son père. Janeway tente de le consoler : si le Continuum Q le rejette, elle demandera à ce qu'il reste avec l'équipage du Voyager. Mais Q2 ne veut pas être Humain : il veut être Q, comme son père. Peu après, Q2 retrouve Icheb pour l'aider à effectuer une réparation sur le Delta Flyer afin d'en faire la surprise à Paris. Une fois la réparation effectuée, Q2 annonce fièrement qu'il sait comment ouvrir une faille spatiale vers un autre système avec un simple déflecteur. Voulant échapper au jugement du capitaine et de son père, Il active alors le Delta Flyer et sort du hangar à navettes sans aucune permission. Il s'éloigne du Voyager, puis ouvre une faille vers le système de Clevari et s'y engage en échappant au rayon tracteur du Voyager. Arrivés dans un nouveau système planétaire, Icheb et Q2 sont immédiatement pris à parti par un vaisseau chokuzan qui les accuse de violation de territoire. Le capitaine du vaisseau leur ordonne de se rendre. Refusant d'obéir, le Delta Flyer tire sur le vaisseau alien et tente de fuir en ouvrant un nouveau couloir. Malheureusement, juste avant d'y entrer, le vaisseau chokuzan tire et une décharge d'énergie frappe Icheb qui s'écroule, pris de convulsions. A bord du Voyager, Tuvok annonce l'apparition d'une faille spatiale. Le vaisseau est aussitôt contacté par Q2 qui demande un transfert immédiat d'Icheb à l'infirmerie. Le Docteur parvient à stabiliser Icheb mais ne peut le soigner sans en savoir plus sur l'arme qui a touché le Delta Flyer. Q apparaît à côté d'eux et demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Q2 accuse Icheb d'avoir volé la navette et d'avoir attaqué un vaisseau alien. Janeway n'en croit pas un mot ; Q non plus, et lorsque Q2 le supplie de sauver Icheb, Q refuse, espérant que la mort d'Icheb apprendra le sens des responsabilités à Q2. Il disparaît à nouveau. Janeway se tourne vers Q2 et lui dit qu'elle retournera avec lui pour rencontrer le capitaine du vaisseau alien pour en savoir plus sur l'arme qui a fait cela à Icheb. Un peu plus tard, Janeway fait face au capitaine alien qui accepte de lui livrer les informations pour soigner Icheb si Janeway est punie pour les actions d'Icheb. Q2 s'interpose et déclare qu'il assume ses actions, même si la sentence est la torture ou la mort. Le capitaine alien déclare alors "Bien joué fiston"... et devient Q. Il apparaît alors dans le Delta Flyer et annonce que tout cela n'était qu'un test que Q2 vient de réussir. Il annonce également qu'Icheb est guéri et que pour Q2, c'est le jour du jugement devant le Conseil. L'instant d'après ils sont tous les trois devant le Conseil. Lorsque Q annonce fièrement que son fils était prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver celle d'un autre, les trois juges du conseil admettent que Q2 a progressé : il ne terminera pas sa vie comme amibe. En revanche ses progrès ne sont pas suffisants pour que ses pouvoirs lui soient rendus : il restera donc Humain. En entendant le verdict Q et Q2 deviennent livides. Les juges et Q disparaissent pendant que Janeway tente de réconforter Q2, lui proposant de rester à bord du Voyager. De retour à bord du vaisseau, Q2 accepte de rester avec l'équipage. Q arrive à son tour : il explique qu'il a été voir les juges et qu'il les avait menacé de quitter le Continuum Q si son fils n'était pas réintégré avec tous ses pouvoirs. Effrayés de perdre quelqu'un d'une telle valeur, les juges ont immédiatement accepté de réintégrer Q2. Pour fêter cela, il lui offre une visite guidée du cosmos. Il lui demande de l'attendre sur Golos Prime pendant qu'il discute avec Janeway. Après le départ du garçon, Janeway et Q apparaissent dans la salle de briefing, que Q a rempli de fleurs. Le capitaine finit par faire avouer à Q que les juges ne l'ont pas supplié de rester mais que Q a dû s'engager à être le garant des actions de son fils pour l'éternité. En guise de cadeau à Janeway, il lui tend un PADD avec des données lui permettant de gagner plusieurs années de voyage. En revanche, il ne peut pas ramener directement le vaisseau sur Terre, car cela donnerait le mauvais exemple à son fils ! Il disparaît alors pour la dernière fois. Production Incohérences Citations Anecdotes et autres informations *138 membres d'équipage ont subi un lavage de cerveau "le même jour" par les Quarrens d'après Annika Hansen. En incluant Chakotay, Harry Kim, Neelix et le Docteur, l'équipage serait alors de 142, ce qui contradirait les autres informations présentés au long de cette saison : environ 140 Humains dans et 146 membres d'équipage dans . Cependant, il est possible que d'autres membres d'équipage ait échappé à la capture ou qu'ils ait été capturés plus tard. Acteurs / Personnages / Thanks for the post. I understand your firtsuatron with people mis-quoting the actual words of Dr. Mehrabian. However regardless of the true' percentages, communication still is more a matter of how' you say something, not what' you say. This is easily understood as our voice tone and non-verbal communication (which I'm sure you will agree is a lot more than just body language) create much more of an attitude, feeling, vibe etc. than the mere chosen words. That is also why the easiest form of mis-communication takes place in emails, texts and posts. It is very hard to relay a sender's true feelings this way. This is why emoticons are so popular. At the end of the day, in my opinion, the 7-38-55 can be thrown out if you like, but not the approx. division of how we communicate.Thanks for the great post keep up the good work. Autres personnages *John de Lancie est Q *Keegan de Lancie est Q (junior) *Manu Intiraymi est Icheb *Michael Kagan est un Commander Chokuzan *Lorna Raver est Q (juge) *Anthony Holiday est un Nausicaan holographique *Scott Davidson est un Bolien holographique *Majel Barrett est la voix de l'ordinateur *Michael Bailous est un Cardassien holographique * Richard Bishop est un officier de la Division des Opérations *Bill Blair *Tarik Ergin est Ayala *Shauna Lewis est un Romulien holographique *Mark Newsom est un Bajoran holographique *Louis Ortiz est un drone Borg *Stephen Pisani est un officier de la sécurité *Keith Rayve est un drone Borg *William Smith est un Ferengi holographique *Pablo Soriano est un Enseigne de la Division des Opérations *Jenna Z. Wilson est une danseuse humanoïde *Curtis Wong est un drone Borg Références & liens :''Alerte Rouge - à traduire (VF épisode souhaitée): '' Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): Quadrant Alpha, Quadrant Delta, Terre, * Espèces et organisations: Bajoran, Bolien, Borg, Cardassien, Chokuzan, Fédération, Ferengi, Humain, Klingon, Maquis, Nausicaan, Q (espèce) (Continuum Q), Talaxien, Vulcain, * Personnages: Chokuzans, Humanoïdes inconnus (24ème siècle), Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager (NCC-74656), * Vaisseaux et stations: Delta Flyer II, , * Armement et Technologie: alcove borg, holodeck, Hologramme, Hologramme Médical d'Urgence (HMU), * Autres: Liens externes * Q2 sur StarTrek.com * * Merci à uss-france pour le résumé de:Q2 en:Q2 (episode) es:Q2 nl:Q2 (aflevering) Category:Episodes VOY